


Life

by Serised



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baseball, College, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serised/pseuds/Serised
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer is seventeen when he meets Bob. Twenty-five year old Bob sees Spencer as jailbait. Spencer looks at Bob and thinks <i>‘I want to marry this man’.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Life

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend, and now I want to share.

Spencer is seventeen when he meets Bob. Twenty-five year old Bob sees Spencer as jailbait. Spencer looks at Bob and thinks _‘I want to marry this man’._

Ever since Spencer was little, he wanted to play baseball. He trained constantly, always the first starting pitcher, always number one. When he met Bob, he wasn’t number one, and he threw him off his game a little. Spencer’s parents saw Bob as a distraction, but couldn’t deny the smile Spencer always got when he saw Bob in the stands, watching him pitch. During Spencer’s senior season, he never missed a game, even went to the away games. He was there at graduation. Spencer skipped the all night party with the rest of his classmates, rather going to Bob’s hotel room to have sex. That night, Bob officially asked him out. Spencer always called it one of the best days ever. 

Spencer went to Texas for college, the only reason being to play ball and get seen by scouts. Bob followed, even though his band was disgruntled. They called him out, saying he didn’t care. They demanded more practices. Spencer let him go, because he knew what was more important. They still kept in contact over the phone. Bob was back in Vegas with Spencer during Christmas, giving him a ring with the day they met etched in the inside. He told Spencer to wear it around his neck when he pitched, so even if Bob wasn’t there, he’d always be close to his heart. Spencer kissed him hard, even though his parents were in the same room. 

One outing, Spencer took a line drive to the face. Bob was there, even though he wished he wasn’t. He stayed at the hospital until Spencer’s parents got there, before excusing himself to go empty his stomach in the bathroom. All the blood staining Spencer’s white uniform had been too much. It took forever for the doctors to let them see Spencer, who was pale and bandaged, but managing to smile weakly. He handed Bob the ring and told him to hold onto it for him. Bob put the ring on his finger and took Spencer’s hand, choking on words but holding on tight. 

Spencer didn’t pitch for the rest of the season, but was back to full strength by the time the school year ended. When summer started, Bob went on tour, and took Spencer with him. While on the road, they bought matching rings, and Bob’s band mate Gerard sprung to have them inscribed with the date they started dating, telling him it was when Bob started to be happy again, and that it was more important than anything. Spencer hugged him hard, and when it came time to decide what to do with the other ring, Spencer gave it to Bob before getting on the airplane back to Vegas, telling him to wear it around his neck, and he’d always be close to his heart. 

When Spencer’s sophomore season started, he was flawless. Bob was at every game, getting the rest of his band to come as well. They brought huge signs, but eventually had to sit away from everyone else because of the popularity of the band. Spencer would get asked about it all the time, but would always say it didn’t matter. Girls came up to him all the time asking him if it were true, if he was dating Bob Bryar from My Chemical Romance. Spencer would smile and hold up the hand with his ring, and hoped to god Bob was thinking of him. 

He was. 

Bob was there when Spencer pitched the final game of the College World Series, getting Texas over LSU. He waited an hour for Spencer to come out of the locker room, gathering him into his arms when he did. Spencer had just showered, hair damp within Bob’s hands. They stood like that for awhile, before one of Spencer’s teammates cleared his throat. Later that night, back at the hotel room with a sheet covering their bare bodies, they discussed the future. They knew, unless laws changed, it’d be pretty hard to get married. The rings were one thing. Having it on paper would be another. Bob wanted kids, but not until Spencer was ready. 

Bob came back into town on Spencer’s twenty-first birthday. They stayed in a hotel not far from the college, alone with a bottle of Jack and some beer. Bob didn’t get him drunk, but for his first time, Spencer quickly found he held his liquor quite well. They still had sex, somewhat sloppy, but nonetheless amazing. They showered together in the morning, Bob smirking at Spencer when he winced at the bright lights. He dropped Spencer off on campus, leaving him with pills and a kiss. 

While Bob was over in Japan with the rest of the band on tour, Spencer called him at three in the morning. He’d been tossing and turning, and was groggy when he answered the phone. Spencer was frantic and distraught, and it took time for Bob to get him to calm down. Spencer’s best friend since he was five, a kid named Ryan, had been killed. There was no way for Bob to get back, he couldn’t just up and leave the band at this stage. Spencer understood, but it didn’t make it any easier. He cried for days. Bob told the band to finish the press at the end of the tour by themselves, and hurried to Spencer. Together for a weekend, they went back to Vegas to Ryan’s fresh grave, where Spencer fell to his knees and ran his hand over the gravestone; sobbing so deep it hurt Bob. They were there for hours, until the temperature dropped and Spencer started shaking. He held Spencer all night, whispering words of anything into his ear in order to calm the other boy down. By morning, his eyes were puffy, and the memories were still fresh and raw, but he felt a little better. 

Spencer threw himself into training, saying over and over again this was his most important season, even though he had a stellar sophomore season, this one had to be better. Bob was in LA, working with the band on writing more new songs. There were many phone calls and text messages. The first preseason game was in the Ranger’s home field against another Texas team, and Bob got the rest of his band and their girlfriends/wives to come along, sitting with Spencer’s parents and sisters. Spencer pitched lights out, a new look of determination alight on his face. Later that night, he told Bob it was for Ryan. He’d be the guy he always told Ryan he would be, and make Ryan proud of him. Bob kissed his forehead and told him Ryan would always be proud of him, no matter what. 

That season, Spencer never lost a game. He hardly gave up any runs, and was a force on the mound. Any credentials that could be earned, he earned, and many thought he would enter the draft, most certainly when Texas won its second straight title. The night after clinching the win, Spencer sat in bed with Bob, looking down at his hands. When Bob asked him what was wrong, Spencer sighed, telling him he didn’t know what to do. 

Bob took Spencer’s hands in his, looked him in the eye, and said, “Follow your heart, Spencer. It hasn’t let you down yet.” 

The next morning, Spencer declared he was returning for his senior season, wanting to lead Texas to a never-heard-of three titles in a row. Bob sat with him afterward, a smile on his face. 

When training started for Spencer’s final season, Bob made an unexpected appearance. He watched practice, and took Spencer with him for a drive, going to the middle of nowhere, parking the car. Spencer, not knowing what was going on, said nothing. 

“I think I’m going to quit the band.” 

Spencer rounded on Bob. “That’s your life, Bob.” 

Bob nodded, looking down at his hands. He fiddled with his ring. “I know. They kicked Brian out. I didn’t even know about it. Gerard said something about wanting to ‘go in a new direction’. Fuck that, Brian got them where they are today, and Gerard fucking knows that.” Bob hit the steering wheel with his hands, wincing with the pain it inflicted on his wrists. “And these stupid things. I’m tired of always having surgery all the time. They’re defected. They hurt. It sucks, and it’s hard having surgery all the time and then going to rehab to play all the damn songs again, to only get hurt a few months down the line. I can’t take it anymore.” 

Spencer looked at Bob. “There’s something else.” 

Bob looked at his ring, looking at Spencer too. “I want this to be real. I want to be the last thing you see every night, and the first thing you see every morning. I want to make you breakfast in bed. I want to rub your shoulder and arm after you pitch a complete game. I want to be there for you, like you’ve been there for me.” 

Spencer smiled sadly. “That doesn’t mean you have to give up the band.” 

Bob sighed. “I kind of already did. I got pissed when Gerard said Brian was no longer our manager, and then Gerard saying he wanted to change all this stuff that had already been completed. I sort of blew up.” Bob bit his lip, looking over at Spencer. 

He brought a hand up, brushing Bob’s hair out of his face. “Mikey and Frank called me. Your phone is off, apparently. They said they were worried.” 

“They called you?” Bob sounded angry. Spencer put a hand on his shoulder. 

“They are your brothers, Bob. Of course they are worried.” 

Bob sighed. “I still think I’m going to leave the band.” 

Spencer grabbed Bob’s chin lightly with one hand, making Bob meet eyes with him. “Follow your heart, Bob. It hasn’t let you down yet.” 

Bob quit the band. He rented an apartment near the college for the remaining months Spencer had left at the school. More often than not, Spencer was there, doing homework or relishing in sleeping in the same bed as Bob. Scouts were having Spencer take batting practice, which got Spencer giddy and Bob worried about storing bats somewhere. They traveled together when Spencer had away games, rarely leaving each other’s side. A month after Bob left the band, one of the girls in Spencer’s economics class came up to him, asking if it was true that Bob left the band. Spencer replied that it was none of her business, but that of the bands. A few days later, there was a statement on the bands website saying Bob had left the band. 

Bob didn’t leave the apartment for a week. 

A few days before Spencer and Bob were supposed to leave for Omaha for the College World Series, an old friend of Spencer’s showed up. Brendon Urie stood at their doorstep, a box clutched in his hands. Spencer hugged him hard, introducing Bob to Brendon and inviting Brendon in. He denied, but gave the box to Spencer. He said it was stuff Ryan wanted Spencer to have, but Brendon was just now getting around to giving it to him. He and another guy, Jon Walker, had been living with Ryan when the accident happened, and it was hard to pack up all of his things, like they would actually have to admit he was gone. Spencer looked at the box, nodding slowly, setting the box down and giving Brendon another hug. Bob sat with him while he went through it, laughing with Spencer at some of the pictures of him and Ryan when they were younger. There had been a note addressed to Spencer as well. When Bob made his way to let Spencer read it in private, Spencer tugged his sleeve, asking him to say. He wanted to morale support. By the time he was done reading it, he needed it. 

Spencer took the note and some of Ryan’s scarves with him to Omaha. He kept them in his bag, and to Bob, it seemed to work, because they won an unprecedented third straight title. While the rest of his team went out to celebrate after all the press was done, Bob and Spencer went back to the hotel room, relearning each other’s bodies the entire night. The next morning they woke up well rested, bright smiles on their faces. 

Spencer graduated in the top five percent in his class, and Bob stood proud next to Spencer’s parents and sisters at the graduation, cheering loudly with everyone else when Spencer James Smith was called. In the back of his mind, Bob kept repeating _Spencer James Bryar, Spencer James Bryar._

With the help of Spencer’s parents, they packed up the dorm and the apartment, moving everything back to Vegas. They had a camera set up for the draft, Spencer opting not to attend the big party. He went first round, fairly high for a person designated as a starting pitcher only. Bob was giddy. “Chicago?” 

“The Cubs.” 

“CHICAGO?!” 

“Yes, Bob, Chicago.” 

Bob danced around the room, after the cameras left, of course. 

Bob went with Spencer as he reported for Spring Training. The club asked him to do this and that, and Spencer impressed them. Normally, when someone got drafted, they went into the minor league system, not being heard of for a few years, only getting moved up at certain times. It would usually take a few years to actually get to the big stage. Spencer was beyond shocked when they asked him to practice with the rest of the team. They were interested in him being their fifth starter. The media went nuts having a field day with the news. Spencer was a little shaky in his first pre-season game, but the club was impressed. Spencer called home that night, and Bob held him close, terribly happy. 

So, they packed up their things and moved to Chicago. Bob showed him around, taking him to all his old spots. They met up with a few friends, and Spencer finally got to meet Mr. and Mrs. Bryar, who proclaimed they had heard everything from Bob about him, but got a little help from the television and newspaper. Spencer grinned. 

The season started, and together they moved into an apartment. Bob wanted to find a house, but Spencer wanted to wait to see how the season progressed. He had only signed a small, one year contract, with the option of the team giving him more years and money if he performed. Spencer wanted to perform. He wanted to give Bob his house in his home city. 

There was talk of Spencer being the hope the Cubs needed to break their World Series slump. Some of Bob’s Chicago friends fell in love with Spencer. Brendon called him after one of his outings against a division rival, letting him know Jon was in love with his as well, being from Chicago and a big Cubs fan. Spencer laughed and asked if Bob should be worried. Brendon laughed too, and told him no, no, Jon had Brendon. 

They made it to the playoffs; a game and a half back from St. Louis. They made it to the National League Championships against the Dodgers, falling in seven games. Spencer had pitched in the sixth game, leading a come-from-behind assault to get them to a game seven, which they lost in fourteen innings. It was the worst way to lose, Bob watched Spencer in the dugout hang his head when the deciding run was scored. Spencer let Bob hold him that night, and Bob was more than happy too. 

The Cubs were also more than happy to pay him tons more money. A few weeks after the World Series ended, Spencer signed a six year/$78 million contract, with incentives. Soon after, Bob found them a house they both fell in love with. When Spencer went back to Vegas to visit his parents, Bob painted most of the rooms in their house, painting one of the rooms a soft green, with hopes of making it a nursery someday. His dad helped him set up most of the house, so when Spencer came back a few days later, it was like walking into a brand new home. That night, Bob let Spencer fuck him, and held him close afterward as Spencer whispered over and over how much he loved him. 

A few months later, Illinois legalized gay marriage. Spencer’s parents flew in, and on January 20th, Spencer fulfilled something his wished at age seventeen. Bob and Spencer married, getting new platinum wedding rings with their wedding date on the inside. They still wore the other ones as well, Spencer wearing the first ring Bob bought him and the other around his neck when he pitched. 

Shortly before the season started, Bob showed Spencer paperwork for adoption. Spencer remembered the conversation they had back when Spencer was in college, about how Bob really wanted to have kids and start a family, but was dead set on having Spencer want it to. 

“Let’s do it.” 

Bob grinned, and so did Spencer. “You’re not shitting me, right? You’re so sure?” 

“Very sure. I wouldn’t want it any other way.” 

Most people in Chicago would gladly give Spencer their kid, for being the light in the Cubs’ darkness. The adoption agency was a different story. Bob didn’t want Spencer to worry about it, so he dealt with it all. When the agency asked him about his partner, Bob was brief when he said, “My husband is a baseball player for the Chicago Cubs. He’s a tad busy trying to win a World Series. Forgive him.” 

After that, he really had no more problems. 

Late in August, they were told someone had chosen them as their adoptive parents. Bob cried. Spencer recorded it on his iPhone, laughing when Bob shoved his arm and growling to get the camera out of his face. He sent it to his parents, Bob’s, his sisters, and Brendon. Their reactions mimicked his. Spencer tackled Bob onto the bed, holding him close. He buried his nose in Bob’s neck, feeling arms wrap around his waist. “Ready to be a father?” 

He felt Bob nod. “Yeah. What about you, daddy?” 

Spencer grinned, pulling back to kiss Bob. “I can’t wait.” 

It was October when Amelia Rose was born. Bob was there at the hospital, missing one of Spencer’s games for the first time since Spencer was in college. Spencer made it in time to see Bob hold her for the first time. There were tears in his eyes as he looked at Bob, going over to hug the birthmother who was just a teenager. “Thank you so much. You have no idea.” 

The girl smiled. “I see how happy you are just seeing him hold her. I made the right choice.” 

Spencer hugged her again, looking over at Bob, who grinned back, looking down at their daughter when she made a noise. 

They got to take her home a few days later, and Spencer had to up and leave for Philadelphia for three days for the first round of playoffs. Bob’s mom stayed with Amelia while Bob took Spencer to the airport, hugging him long and hard. They both had bags under their eyes, but they were happy. Bob shifted back, smiling at Spencer. “Go and win me a game.” 

Spencer did, and they won the series, once again going back to Los Angeles to face the Dodgers. Spencer was home for a few days, getting home and walking in their bedroom to see Amelia atop Bob’s chest, the both of them fast asleep. Spencer couldn’t help but take a picture, posting it on his Twitter before joining the two people that meant most in his life. 

The Chicago Cubs ended up making the World Series that year, but once again fell in a seventh game thriller to the New York Yankees. Spencer came home that night defeated, and an agitated Bob with a screaming Amelia who wanted her daddy. Spencer took her, rocking her back and forth for an hour before she finally fell asleep. After he set her in her crib and shut the door, Bob gathered him in his arms, his way of saying he was sorry about the game, but that everything would be all right. 

The next season, Spencer and Bob went down to Arizona together with Amelia, who charmed all his teammates, more so, the guys who already had kids. Life was different with a kid. 

Spencer was twenty-five, married with a five month old daughter, and one of the star players on a historical baseball team. Bob was thirty-three, married with a five month old daughter, and husband to the man above. Back when Bob met Spencer, he never envisioned life would turn out the way it had. Bob knew he was lucky. Spencer did too, even though Spencer knew someday he would marry Bob, he just didn’t know when. 

That season, the Cubs stunned everyone, including themselves. Spencer got his uniformed and named legally changed, so he was Spencer Bryar, number twenty-five (when he was asked by reporters why he chose that number, he replied, ‘That was the age my husband was when I met him. It just seemed right.’). Spencer won twenty-one games that season, large in part to his stellar pitching, and the offense and defense around him. They not only made the World Series, but they won, beating the Boston Red Sox in four games, ending the curse of over one hundred years. It was the fifth biggest day of Spencer’s life. First was Bob asking him out. Second was winning the College World Series three times. Third was finally getting married to Bob, and fourth was the day Amelia was born. Spencer met up with Bob in the booth where he, Amelia, and both their parents and friends watched the game from. He made the rounds of hugs and high-fives, before reaching his husband and daughter. Thirteen month old Amelia knew something big was going on, screeching out ‘dada’ to the surprise of everyone in the room. Bob and Spencer cooed at their daughter, before Bob tackled Spencer and whispered in his ear that he was the proudest husband ever. 

Spencer won the Cy Young that year, and ended up winning it three more times in his career. Bob and Spencer adopted three more children after Amelia. Jackson Robert came when Amelia was four, and twins Grace Ginger and James Franklin five years after Jackson. They eventually moved to a larger home, and their house was chaos, but the kids loved them and they loved the kids. Gerard got back in touch with Bob shortly after Bob and Spencer celebrated their five year anniversary. Spencer stayed at home with Amelia and Jackson while Bob went out to lunch with Gerard. He came back five hours later, eyes puffy, but he was happy, so Spencer figured there were no punches thrown. Frank had always kept in touch with Spencer, because ever since he was seventeen, Frank and Spencer had hit it off, and remained friends. Frank told him he was relieved Gerard got the balls to own up to Bob about what had happened. Gerard, Frank, and Mikey came to a Cubs game that year, and met Amelia and Jackson, and later on got to meet Grace and James as well. Frank was a little surprised at James’ middle name, until he made the connection and hugged the life out of Spencer, who laughed until he cried. 

Bob and Spencer went to Brendon and Jon’s wedding, held in Chicago. They decided to move up, get away from Vegas and the memories kept there. Plus, Jon was closer to home, and Brendon was farther away from the parents who didn’t approve of him. They baby-sat when Bob joined Spencer on away games. 

Ten years into his career, Spencer was injured enough to have surgery at the end of the season, taking him out of action. He was pissed, and Bob did his best to help, but a pissy Spencer was bad news for everyone. The kids helped, Amelia telling everyone to leave Daddy alone because his shoulder was hurt. 

By the time the kids moved out and on with their lives, Spencer was retired and he and Bob were living out their lives. Amelia and Jackson organized their fortieth wedding anniversary party, making it a surprise not even Spencer caught on to. Amelia was the first to speak, saying she still loved her mom and still talked to her, but loved her Dad and Daddy so much for giving her the best life possible, and letting her be who she wanted to be. She grew up and became a doctor, which wasn’t a huge surprise, just a lot of money. Jackson spoke next, saying that if it weren’t for his two dads’, he didn’t know where he would be. He thanked Bob for always being there to help with his homework and Spencer for showing him what he wanted to do in his life. He was taking the slow road to the major’s, somewhat in the shadow of his father, but was willing to put up with it to follow his dream. 

The twins spoke too, speaking of the trips they took and all the memories they had. Grace was living over in New York, selling real estate, while James took after Bob, and was in a band who was slowly gaining ground and respect. Bob looked over at Spencer; hand clutched in his, and grinned. When Amelia invited them up to speak, Bob sat, until Spencer pulled him up with him, grinning. Spencer spoke mostly to Bob, retelling the story of him at seventeen, how it was love at first sight. He spoke of Bob always being there for him; of him leaving Japan early when his best friend died, and then leaving the band because he wanted to be with Spencer. How when they were in Houston one year for a series, and Spencer was cornered by some guys and beaten up, laying there when Bob found him, and how scared he was when he saw the look in Bob’s eyes. How happy he was when they got married, when they adopted Amelia, Jackson, Grace, and James. How happy he was to be married for forty years (after wincing, because damn, he’s getting old). 

When Bob was handed the microphone, he said ditto, kissed Spencer, and led them back to their seats amidst laughter. 

They were together when Amelia got married and had children, when Jackson got married and lost his wife to cancer, but grew stronger and kept up to help raise his daughter. They were there when Grace announced she was gay, and got married to her wife, and when they too adopted. They were there when James got married too, and they were also there to bury James and his wife and son when they were killed by a drunk driver coming out to see Spencer and Bob. 

When Bob was eighty-eight, he knew his time was almost up. He had cancer, and as much as he wanted to harm Gerard about the song, he had to keep it strong. Spencer felt like he was dying too, losing half of himself. All the kids were there, their kids staying with various other relatives so they wouldn’t have to see what was going on. The night before Bob died, he hugged every single one of his children, handing them a note, but telling them not to read it until he was gone. They protested, saying they couldn’t, but he made them promise. “Gotta give a dying man his last wish, right?” 

The night Bob died, only Spencer was in the room. Eighty year old Spencer was already inducted in the Hall of Fame for baseball, getting in the first year he was eligible. None of that mattered, not now, not when he was going to lose Bob. He grabbed Bob’s hand, meeting his eyes. Bob smiled sadly, feeling drained of energy. 

“Spence…” 

“No.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“For what?” 

Bob frowned. “For leaving you all alone.” 

Spencer sucked in a breath. He pulled out the chain with two rings on it, from way back when. He put it on, holding onto the rings with his free hand. “You’re always near my heart.” 

That was the last thing Bob heard. He died shortly after, but also gave Spencer a note. 

_Spencer,_  
 _Who would have thought cancer would have beaten me? If Gerard were still around, I’d kick his ass. I’m writing this to tell you to carry on. You’re going to be sad. Hell, I’m sad for having to do this to you. It sucks, it sucks so much. I love you, a lot, so much it’s hard to put into words. We’ve had the best ride, one of the best. One that will be told for ages, passed on by our kids and theirs and yadda yadda. You gave me the best life possible, Spencer, you really did. I would gladly do it all over again, knowing this same result would happen. You made me so happy; I hope I did the same for you. You were my light, my everything. Just know that I love you so much, so very much. I’m sorry. I love you._ _You’re my everything,_  
 _Bob_

Two days later, Spencer passed away in his sleep. Most thought it was from grief. The kids knew it was from a lonely heart and soul. He lost his soul mate, he couldn’t continue. They held a joint funeral, and invited everyone their parents knew. Spencer’s teammates came, along with Brendon and Jon and their children. Spencer and Bob both had wished for a happy funeral, to reflect on the happy times of their lives. Spencer had always said you could cry at his funeral, but it had to be happy tears. He got his wish. Spencer and Bob were laid to rest together, side by side, just like they had planned it so many years ago. When Spencer saw Bob again, he jumped into his arms, and Bob held him close, just like old times. 

“Missed you.” 

“Love you.” 

They kissed, and the sun shinned brighter that day.


End file.
